Impromptu Performance
by fannynugget
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt to a drive-in movie theater. Kurt isn't exactly enjoying himself, but Blaine makes sure to change that.


**AN/ Credit goes to my good buddy Greg. This was his idea. & Unfortunately, I don't own these fellas.**

* * *

"This movie is terrible. Why did we come and see this?"

Kurt asks, turning away from the awfully directed movie on the drive-in film screen to look at his boyfriend, who laughs at the completely appallingly acted death and then turns simultaneously to look at Kurt.

"Oh come on, Kurt. It's funny."

Blaine replies and turns back to the screen, while leaning in a little closer to his sulking boyfriend. Kurt, clearly not impressed by Blaine's humour, crosses his arms and sits straight in his chair, his eyes moving back to the screen but all he can do is criticize. Really, you're just going to stand there and _scream_ while an old pervert runs at you with a knife?

After another 5 minutes, Kurt has had enough, and they've only been here 25 minutes.

"Why are we even _here_, Blaine? I mean it's a _drive-in movie theatre_."

His words are slow, patronisingly so, but they don't bother Blaine in the slightest. To be honest, he's not paying much attention, but after a hesitant moment he turns his head, his eyes delaying a second because this movie is just _so bad._

"It's fun. And it's romantic."

"Yes, in the sixties."

Kurt mutters and Blaine frowns when he sees his boyfriend genuinely isn't happy with their current location. The younger teen really is bad at romance.

"Well… We can… go."

Blaine says as he reaches for his seatbelt but Kurt stops him and shakes his head, looking guiltily at his boyfriend.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I'm being a brat. Let's watch the movie. It's kind of funny." He says, trying to at least make an attempt. "Even if it is supposed to be a horror."

Kurt's mood, however, doesn't lift and it puts Blaine on edge somewhat, but he reaches over and presses a kiss to the chestnut haired teens shoulder.

"Don't scowl, baby, you'll get wrinkles."

_That's _definitely enough for Kurt to let his features drop and he turns his head again to look at Blaine, who is now _right there_ and smirking.

_Smug git, _Kurt thinks, but can't help but lean forward and capture his lips in a sweet kiss, which results in Kurt's first smile of the night and Blaine eager to act on it.

"You know," He says, his voice low and sultry. "We can make this date a lot more fun." Kurt cocks his eyebrow and Blaine goes on. "People come to these things to make out and _not_ pay attention to the movie."

Blaine's fingertips are running up the inside of Kurt's thigh and well, who is he to resist? His hand grasps the back of Blaine's gelled hair and he pulls him into another kiss, this one a little bit more… _filthy._ In no time there's tongues and teeth and _mmm_'s and _ooh_'s and gasps and heavy breaths and everything is a bit of a blur.

Kurt finds himself gripping onto the back of Blaine's – god damned helmet! – hair as his boyfriend kisses down his neck and sucks a very prominent mark there. Once he's satisfied that Kurt will struggle covering it, even with a scarf, he presses their lips hard against each other and his hands reach to make quick work of his boyfriends button and zipper on his impossibly tight jeans.

"Blaine." Kurt gasps and pulls back to look him in the eye, before looking around cautiously, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He's thankful they parked away from the few cars that are here, but let's face it, they're probably doing this too.

Only, Kurt doesn't think it'll be as hot as this.

Blaine instructs him to lift up a little, he does and finds his jeans and boxer briefs being pulled down to his knees. Kurt doesn't have time to think or object or _anything_, because Blaine's mouth is so wet and tight and nice and _ohmyfuckinggod._

He looks down; because he knows Blaine loves to put on an _impromptu performance_, and right now is no exception. The olive skinned teen has his eyes closed and he's sucking on Kurt's dick like it's a fucking life line.

Kurt is unable to keep watching his cock disappearing into his boyfriend's mouth because he has to throw his head back. The cool air adds to all this feelings and oh god, they're in public. The thought suddenly makes everything so much exciting and he's struggling to keep his hips still.

He's close, he knows it and Blaine knows it, but there's no pulling back or slowing down, Blaine is fucking _owning _Kurt right now and Kurt is about two seconds from letting his boyfriend just how much this turns him on.

He moves his hand from Blaine's hair to his shoulder, because he doesn't want to hurt him, or push him down, so he just grips at the fabric of his boyfriend's cardigan. "Shit, yes." He gasps out and is finding it very difficult to keep quiet.

Suddenly, he's groaning and he doesn't even care because his climax takes him by slight surprise. He's bucking up into Blaine's mouth, who is trying to hold him down, but willingly taking what Kurt gives him.

He pulls back with a _pop_ once he's swallowed and his mouth is glistening around the lips. Kurt, out of breath and still desiring his boyfriend, pulls Blaine up into a fierce kiss, his tongue darting out to taste himself and Blaine groans, so Kurt's hand slides between them to palm his boyfriend through his jeans. But that's when he sees a flash light pointing their way.

"Can you keep it down, please?"

The employee asks and Kurt should be embarrassed, but his boyfriend is still _very _hard. So instead, he just pulls his boxers and jeans back up and leans over to press a sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"Home?" Kurt asks, his fingers walking their way up Blaine chest.

"Home." Blaine agrees and instantly starts the engine.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
